


With infinite regret but negligible hesitation.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Love Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settling for second best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With infinite regret but negligible hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for May 16, 2006.

He was Number One but not _his_ Number One, and this fact haunted him with every new lover he took into his arms. He liked to imagine what it would be like, to be the adored one of him who was his _raison d’etre_ : to wake up every morning to that smell on his pillow, that voice echoing low in his ears.

  
With all hands and no heart he devoted himself to his work because he could hide himself in his rooms at the tower and never have to look up and imagine that shadow moving by his door.  



End file.
